


You're Going To Pay

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Warning Character Death!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes up in the middle of the night. Let's move on from there...</p><p>It was supposed to be a Mavin, I don't know what it is anymore. This was reposted from dA and FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Going To Pay

Michael's eyes flew open and looked at the time on his phone: 3:04AM. He put his hand to his head and looked to his right, Lindsay was missing. He got up and looked around the room. No Lindsay. The redhead walked out of his room still groggy from his sleep. He leaned on the wall for support and his head started hurting. He lay on the wall for a few minutes until the headaches calmed down. The headaches only got worse and he decided to just ignore it, since he had to know where Lindsay went to at the middle of the night. "Damnit, Lindsay, where the fuck are you?" He said under his breath.

The redhead slipped off the wall as he became weaker. He slowly got up and his vision became blurry, "What the fuck is happening?" It was suddenly hard to breathe. Michael slowly crawled to his front door and opened it. He got up and looked around. Something caught his eye and he flipped on the lights as he squinted at the sight in front of him. His eyes widened and he gasped, "Sh-shit... L-Lindsay?"

Lindsay's lifeless body lay at the other end of the living room. There was blood all around her and she appeared cut from chest to abdomen. He slowly approached the body of his girlfriend and knelt beside her. A tear fell, "Wh-who did this to y-you?" The redhead didn't expect an answer, but he wanted to murder the son of a bitch that did this. Michael jumped at the vibration of the phone in his hand, someone was calling him and he focused on the caller id. Ray.

Michael answered the call shakily, "H-hello?"

Ray's voice was panicked, "Michael! You have to help me! Gavin's going to murder me! Oh no! Gavin, please-" The connection was severed and Michael slowly removed his phone from his ear and was staring at the phone. He had to do something, but what was bothering him was that Gavin is at Ray's apartment trying to kill him. Once 'murder' popped into his head, the red head held onto his phone just in case Ray might call again and stormed out of his Apartment.

* * *

Michael ran up to Ray's apartment door and it was slightly open. He cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. The light in the kitchen was on and the redhead spotted blood spill. He walked inside trying his best not to make any noise and crouched at the blood stain on the floor. There was no body, but the blood was fresh. His head turned towards the direction of Ray's bedroom when he heard a crash. He looked down on the floor near the counter and picked up the bloody gun.

"Help..." Michael heard a weak voice say. He walked up to the door to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and pointed the gun inside. No one, thankfully. The redhead walked to the other door that was the bedroom and he aimed the gun at the body on the floor.

"Ray!" He lowered the gun and knelt beside his friend. "What happened? Is Gavin still here? Are you hurt?" Dumb question considering the hispanic was bleeding heavily from his leg.

Ray cut him off before he asked another question, "Michael, listen... run before he gets to you..."

"I'm not leaving you here to die!" Michael replied.

Ray smiled, "Thanks, but I won't make it... He already murdered... some of the office... He's killed.." Ray coughed out blood. "Lindsay, Miles, Geoff, Barbara, Kerry, Jordan, Dustin, and soon me..."

"No, that's not gonna happen, alright? You're gonna live!" The redhead reassured, but he knew the truth. The truth is his best friend is going to die in his arms all because of that bitch, Gavin.

"Run before he..."

"Ray?" He was unresponsive. "Ray!" Michael hugged his best friend's body. "No, no.." He began to cry on Ray's shoulder. Michael had lost his friends, his dear friends, to an insane maniac that used to be one of his best friends as well.

Lindsay. His girlfriend and who he's engaged to. Miles. A great friend, they haven't talked much, but they became friends fast when he joined RoosterTeeth. Geoff. His boss and a friend who gave him the job of a Hunter. Barbara. Internet Box Podcast Cast and someone he knew that was obsessed with penises. Kerry. He yelled at him once, but their friendship was one to agree on. Jordan. The drawer for the Animated Adventures and who could make his stories seem way better when it's drawn by him. Dustin. An animator that works for Monty and the awesome skateboarder he always is. And finally, Ray. Ray, was his best friend even before he worked for RoosterTeeth and the one who could make him smile no matter what.

* * *

Michael knew what he had to do. He slowly lowered Ray carefully and held the gun in his hand firmly. "You're going to pay, Gavin." He turned around and aimed the gun at the Brit's head.

"How'd you bloody know I was here? Oh well, you're next Micool~!" Gavin held the blade and raised it.

"Don't even think about it!" Gavin lowered it and he frowned.

"But Micool, you're my boy~!" Michael's eyes widened and flash backs of the times he's had with Gavin flashed through his mind.

Gavin took a step forward, "I don't care what you say, you killed them all!" Michael yelled as his finger went onto the trigger.

"What, why would I kill our fellow employees? I liked them all, they were our friends." He smiled innocently and that caught Michael. The redhead's heart sank, "Hehe, checkmate." The brit stabbed Michael in the stomach as he dropped the gun. Michael backed up against the wall and slid down holding the blade. Blood trickled down his mouth, "Aww, looks so tempting~!" Gavin cooed as he knelt beside the redhead.

The brit's face closed in and he kissed Michael. Michael couldn't help, but give into the kiss. Gavin took the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of him. He broke the kiss and wiped away the blood with the back of his hand. "You look so helpless."

"Why d-did you d-do th-this?" Michael managed to choke out.

"Not telling you, but I promise to spare the others just for you." Gavin said honestly. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Gavin, wait I need to tell you something..." The brit stopped and turned around. He walked towards the redhead, "Checkmate." Gavin's eyes widened and was about to slice him, but it was too late.

* * *

Michael lowered the gun and the body of his former friend lay dormant, "That's what you get, bitch." He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_  The voice answered.

"Hey uh Ryan, sorry to wake you, but could you come to Ray's apartment? I have something to show you." Michael replied.

It was quiet on the other line for a moment,  _"It's not gay stuff right? Like you and Ray aren't having sex or something?"_

Michael chuckled, "No, nothing like that. Can you just get over here?"

_"Fine. I'll be there in a few."_

"And Ryan..." His voice trailed off.

_"Yea?"_

"...Can you hurry, please?"

Ryan was surprised. First of all, Michael hasn't cussed once since they started talking. Secondly, he was asking politely, since when does Michael Jones ever, in the history of his life, be polite.  _"Sure, I'll try my best. Bye."_

"Bye." Michael hung up and waited. He was either going to slowly die or recover. Which ever his fate was going to be, he would be happy. If he died, he would be able to see his friends again hopefully. If he lived, he still had his other friends and he would be helping Ryan and Jack put out videos for Achievement Hunter. He would still miss his friends, but not seeing them breaks his heart. There was so much they could've accomplished, but now their dead because of Gavin. Gavin. To just think of him made him mad and happy at the same time. Gavin, made him laugh and rage at times. The kiss he had with Gavin earlier was enjoyable, but he killed him because he had to pay for killing his friends.

* * *

Just then he was hearing shouting, someone trying to get his attention. "Michael! Michael! Can you hear me?!" Michael shook his head and looked up at Ryan. He nodded and Ryan sighed in relief, "Good, but I came here and I saw the door was unlocked. Then when I entered, I saw all of this. Tell me, their alive." Ryan was holding the redhead's shoulders and shaking him.

Michael turned to the body to his left then to his right, "Sorry..., they're dead. More are dead though."

Ryan looked at him terrified, "Michael, what happened? Don't tell me it was you."

"No, it was Gavin."

Ryan released him and backed away, "Where's your proof?"

"You can't be serious?! How could you think I did this? Why would I kill my own girlfriend and my best friends? I had to shoot Gavin, though, because he killed eight people!"

"Alright, calm down. I believe you. I've called the paramedics and they should be here soon. Don't worry, the fucker's dead, so you can just relax now."

Michael smiled, "Thanks, but too bad. We lost: Lindsay, Miles, Geoff, Barbara, Kerry, Jordan, Dustin, Ray, and Gavin. We lost half of Achievement Hunter, two writers of RWBY/Red vs Blue, an animator, the drawer of the Animated Adventures, and the co-producer of RTX."

"Sorry, you two were going to get married."

"I'll move on hopefully and I hope this day never gets in the way with anything." Sirens were heard. "Looks like their here." Michael slowly got up with Ryan's help.

"I'm not looking forward to telling the whole office about everyone who's died today."

"Neither am I. We can't keep it a secret because they'll get suspicious."

"We'll tell them when their ready?" Ryan suggested.

"Sounds good."

* * *

A year later...

Michael stood in the graveyard staring at the nine employees he cared for deeply. He sighed as he walked away from the graves and towards his car. It was five in the morning and he drove down back to RoosterTeeth Productions. Ryan and Michael told the office a week later and they didn't take it very lightly. Most hated Gavin, some were mourning for days, but all were going to miss the nine employees. He parked in the lot and turned off the car. Michael exited the car and looked up at the building.

"They're never coming back, but... I can join them." He said aloud. He climbed onto the top of the building and stood on the edge. He could end it right here and right now. "I'll be with you guys soon." He said quietly. He closed his eyes and took the final step...


End file.
